Talk:Night Guy
Name Mangastream translates it as "Night Gai"... Pesa123456789 (talk) 11:36, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :Indeed. Let's just wait for the raw, how about that? Seelentau 愛議 11:40, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Probably a bad translation, or Kumogakure-like adaptation of the pronunciation of . Omnibender - Talk - 17:24, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :::As Omni-sama said, perhaps its name is . —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 17:29, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Maybe a wordplay? Might Guy > Maito Gai / Night Moth > Naito Ga. - Thunder God Cid (talk) 17:33, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::Here is the dialogue from the last panel of Ch 761 (from the raws). :::::"...もう... 夜ガイしかない...！"--Supratim1986 (talk) 13:36, April 4, 2014 (UTC) It has nothing to do with a moth. The translator screwed that one up. However, I have no idea what to do with that sentence. He doesn't really say that he has to use a technique called Yagai, he only says that he "has no choice (しかない) to ??? yagai (夜ガイ)". Seelentau 愛議 14:36, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Could we perceive the statement like "have no other choice, got to use 'Night' Guy". What i mean is the word, 'Guy' is used in 3rd person while the technique's name is related to 'Night'. That is 'Guy' is telling himself that he has no other choice and got to use the 'Night'.--Supratim1986 (talk) 17:45, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't think so. Guy isn't the kind of man who'd speak to himself in third person. Seelentau 愛議 17:59, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::: Regardless, we should get more details in the next month or so, until then using Night Moth as a stub name shouldn't be an issue Shadowfox337 (talk) 18:15, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::This page has no right to exist. Seelentau 愛議 19:35, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::Any chance one of translators got this right? There was one scanlation that translated this as "Night Guy". The viz translation usually makes its way through the internet on Monday, maybe wait to see how they translated that? Omnibender - Talk - 20:36, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Agree with the waiting for viz. To think they both got it wrong.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:43, April 4, 2014 (UTC) This page should just be deleted until more information is found out about it that's actually valid. With the fact Cerez just added a template saying the information is not 100%, there is pretty much nothing to detail here. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 09:45, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Let's just wait for the next chapter. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 10:00, April 5, 2014 (UTC) : Deleting something just to recreate it next week is a pretty stupid thing to do. Next week, we'll get the information we want, it will be added, end of problem. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 02:04, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Well, according to the spoiler, it is a technique. I still don't get the name, though. Seelentau 愛議 11:04, April 6, 2014 (UTC) :We don't have to right now. If even the translators from our two "big" manga websites failed to grasp what this is about...we shouldn't worry to just leave it be as it is until next wednesday. Noweeaboohoo (talk) 11:22, April 6, 2014 (UTC) ::"even"... lol Seelentau 愛議 16:30, April 6, 2014 (UTC) As predicted that Viz translated it as "Night Guy", but seems that we have to wait to the next chapter to see more about Guy. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 22:20, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :If it's what Guy is supposed to be using in the one panel that is already online, it looks really bad-ass. Think Zabuza's demon aura, but sort of dragon looking, and 10 times the size of Zabuza's. Jump seems to be doing this thing where if you scan or take a picture of something in the manga's last page with one of their apps, you get something from the next week's episode. Two weeks ago, we got the whole first page of 671. This week it's only one unfinished-looking panel. Omnibender - Talk - 22:27, April 7, 2014 (UTC)